Love at Second Sight
by Calathar
Summary: Ashton is a very shy and unconfident swordsman. He's on a journey with Rena, and he begins to like her, a lot. Read on.
1. The Journey

Love at Second Sight  
  
Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters thus far, they are belonging to Enix, as is the world it's set in.  
  
I would like to dedicate this story to a very, very, very special person, my girlfriend, Solana. You may know her as Jessica Lee on FFN. She motivated me to finish this story, and I hope she knows how much I appreciate it.  
  
  
Ashton jumped off his bed, swords in sheaths, bag on his back, spirits high. It was an unusual sight to see this unllucky swordsmen so happy. He was a calm, usually downhearted man, depressed with his horrible luck. Even since he had helped defeat the Ten Wise Men, his luck hadn't changed. He was tall, brown hair, straight down to his shoulders. He wore a navy blue hooded cloak, though he never wore the hood.  
  
He was preparing to leave for a tournament at Lacour, a smaller tournament than the Tournament of Arms. It wasn't for only fighting, but directed at all forms of combat. It was divided into Weapons, Attack Magic and Curative Magic. The contestants were judged, and given scores accordingly.  
  
On time for once, Ashton went to get Rena so they could leave for the tournament. They were the only two of the group that were going to the tournament. Everyone else was "busy" or "not interested". Dias considered himself "above the skill level of the comptetion".  
  
He knocked on the door, his bright attitude consistant with the sunny weather.  
"Ready Rena?" He asked, though he knew she would be. Rena was always prepared, and always on time. She was smart and compassionate. Perhaps a trait that brought her towards curative magic.   
  
"Indeed. I am." She looked at him, tired but prepared. She was much shorter than Ashton, wearing a dark cloak, hood over her head. It hid her bright blue hair, and mothers hairpin from view. She had deep blue eyes. Quite beautiful in Ashton's opinion. She wore her Fallen Hope, a gloved form of brass knuckles. She was proficient in fist fighting for defense, but she was more skilled in curative magic.  
  
"Let's be off then!" Ashton said in his strangely happy voice.  
  
They left the quiet town of Arlia with high hopes and even higher spirits.  
  
  
  
  
They reached Salva, tiring fast, and getting hungry. The two had talked and laughed one the long walk about small things between them. Rena kept pretty quiet, but laughed whenever Ashton spoke. They were both comfortable around each other, and enjoying the trip thus far.  
  
"Do you want to take a little break, to eat here and rest?" Ashton inquired.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a little hungry. I hope you're a good cook!" Rena joked and they both laughed.  
  
"It's not too dependant on luck, I should be ok!" Ashton answered smiling.   
  
"Just don't poinson me now, I want to stay fresh for this tournament!" Rena replied laughing, Ashton joining her.  
  
Ashton started up a fire and cooked some sashimi for himself and Rena. They ate and began to to pack up their supplies.  
  
"That was a pretty good meal, I'm surprised!" Rena joked.  
  
"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not!" Ashton shot back laughing. "I suppose I'll take it well, and I thank you for the compliment."  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at Cross late at night, completely exhausted.   
  
"I think we should just go stay at the Inn, we'll need our energy for tomorrow." Asthon offered.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Rena replied.  
  
They headed for the Inn and requested a room. The lady eyed the two suspisciously, as if to imply something. She asked "A single or double room?" Rena blushed strongly, and Ashton laughed nervously, replying "Double please."  
  
"That'll be 100 fol please." The clerk told them.  
  
Ashton paid her and they headed to the room. It was a larger suite with two separate bedrooms. It had a nice sized kitchenette, and a fireplace.  
  
"I'm tired enough to be sleepwalking. Well, if I wasn't so hungry that is!" Ashton said laughing, while he began to prepare a meal.   
  
He finished the meal and brought it out on plates to Rena, who was sitting in front of the fire. She removed her hood, revealing her beautiful face, blue hair and eyes. Her hairpin shone, as always, in the firelight.  
  
"Mmm, it looks delicious!" She commented, her words slightly slurred by her need for sleep.  
  
They ate without speaking to each other, both too tired to talk. When they finished, Ashton brought their dishes to the sink and washed them up. Rena got up and headed for her bedroom.  
  
"Have a good sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow." Ashton told her as she walked.  
  
"You too." She said smiling.  
  
Ashton finished up the and headed for bed himself. He was very tired, and there was another long day inhead of them tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know there wasn't a lot of development here, bare with me as I get it all typed out. It was also too short, but it's all I could get up tonight. More later. 


	2. Chapter 2, Sunshine

Author's Note: The characters in this story belong to Enix and Tri-Ace, not me.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Rena woke up to a delicious looking breakfast of eggs and sausages. Though Rena woke early, Ashton was still up before her and preparing breakfast. She asked him why he always seemed to be ready before her, and he shrugged it off replying with "I'm an early riser. Actually he was just so surprised his chronic bad luck hadn't struck him yet, and he wanted to make the most out of it.  
  
They left the hotel to walk into the center of a sleeping city. It was still very early. An orange horizon broken only by the tall towers of the castle lay before.   
  
"It's so beautiful, like a fairly tale." Rena said quietly, enjoying the moment.  
  
"It really is beautiful." Ashton said aloud, to nobody in general., but answered by a voice he wasn't expecting.  
  
"It's called a sunrise, it happens every day. Now tell me what you folk are doing out at this hour?" He said in an angry tone. He was a tall, large man. He had a short dark beard and was clad in a dark grey armour. A large sword hung by his side. Not their finest fan Ashton assumed.  
  
"We're very sorry sir, we're on our way to Lacour for a combat tournament. We wanted to leave early so as to get there earlier. Forgive us." Rena explained to the guard.  
  
"Well get out of my town and on your way." He grunted and walked away.  
  
"Not the nicest man I've ever met." Ashton said, his happy mood slowly fading.  
  
"He ruined the moment." Rena added, looking back to see the sun almost over the mountains.  
  
They began their walk, the only sound to be heard was that of footsteps. They were both in thought, preparing for the tournament.  
  
As they walked, Ashton was thinking about how Rena was a really great person. He was thinking that perhaps he was starting to like her a lot, though he couldn't be sure. He dismissed it for the moment, and broke the long silence, commenting on the weather.  
  
"It's a beautiful day, I'm amazed my lucks' holding as it is. It'll give out soon, and when it does, I apologize." Ashton said, only half joking.  
  
Rena laughed and reassured him. "If, and I do mean if, anything happens, don't worry. I won't blame you." Then she looked up at him and smiled from under her cloak.  
  
"I'd hate to say it, as I'm afraid of breaking my luck, but it's nice that now after the destruction of the sorcery glove that you can walk freely, not in fear of your life. The monsters have pretty well receded." Ashton spoke in a tone that reflected his happy mood.  
  
"Yes, those were scary times, people were doing strange things. I remember the fear in their eyes..." Rena paused.  
  
"Cheer up, those times are past, lets enjoy what we have now." He reassured her.  
  
"Yes, you are right. The people are happy again."  
  
Ashton sighed with a smile on his face and changed the subject. "Still quite a ways to walk before we can stop at Herlie for the night."  
  
Rena replied sighing, "Yeah, a lot of walking."  
  
"You're a good person to travel with though, it makes things go much faster." Ashton told her, smiling.  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later, they decided to stop for a meal. They had been talking and laughing the entire way, and the weather was steal beautiful.  
  
"How do sandwiches sound?" Ashton asked Rena.  
  
"Wonderful. You're a really great cook." She replied and smiled.  
  
"Thanks, it's not often I get to cook for other people."  
  
She looked at him and replied, "You should more often" She smiled brightly.  
  
Ashton quickly unpacked the items necessary for making the food, and began. Within minutes it was finished and looking good.  
  
They quickly ate the food and packed everything so they could continue their journey. As they continued, they felt rejuvenated and ready for the long walk ahead of them.  
  
As they continued walking, Ashton begun thinking about Rena. They had been getting along so well, and she was such a wonderful person, he thought that he was starting to get a crush on her. They were always laughing together, and he felt very comfortable with her. And he felt that he could just stare into her eyes forever. He was right, he was starting to like her. A lot.  
  
"It's too bad Celine won't be in Mars when we go through there." Rena said to him, bringing him out of thought.   
  
"Hmm..? Oh, yes, it is. It's been a while since I've talked to her." Ashton replied.  
  
"Are you ok? You seem slightly sidetracked." She asked him, look up at him from under her cloak. He felt her blue eyes could pierce his soul and reveal his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just, uh, thinking about the tournament." He lied.  
  
"If you say so." She said, not believing him.  
  
  
A couple hours passed and they arrived at Mars, the sun shining brightly above them.  
  
"It's fairly busy here today." Ashton commented.  
  
"Yes it is. How about we find a coffee shop to rest and get a drink at?" Rena suggested while removing the hood of her cloak. Her blue hair shone brightly with the suns light, her hairpin was nearly glowing.  
  
They found a nice little coffee shop near the town center. Walking in, Rena quickly found somewhere to sit, and Ashton ordered some drinks.  
  
Ashton grabbed the drinks and sat down across from Rena. Sun streamed in through the large window beside their table, illuminating everything. Ashton started sipping his drink and asked, "So, how are you holding up?"  
  
"About as well as can be expected I suppose." Rena replied, smiling. Her blue eyes staring straight into his eyes, almost mesmerizing him.  
  
Ashton snapped out of it and replied sarcastically, "Well *that* tells me a lot." He smiled back at her.  
  
Rena looked at Ashton, and realized he was much cheerier this trip than he usually is. She wondered why. "You look like you're doing great, it's not just the trip is it?"  
  
"No, I'm just glad my luck is holding for once." He replied with a light laugh.  
  
Rena laughed for a moment, the stared out the window, smiling. Ashton looked at her once, then looked out the window. He looked at her again. She was still gazing out the window. Her hair sat lightly on her shoulders, her hairpin shimmering in the sun. He gazed at her face, her eyes, so deeply blue. At that moment, he knew. He loved her.  
  
-------------  
  
Ummm...Yeah, there it is. I'm not too sure what to say, so I wont ^_^. 


End file.
